


Tales, Tails and the Feral Type Hype

by Nihiley_Face



Series: Mega Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Added my own little twist to the usual AU, Alpha!Edd, Alpha!Tord, Angst, But I tweaked it a tad, Epsilon!Tom, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mega-Omegaverse, Past Child Abuse, This is very short, beta!matt, but i doubt it, i might add more later - Freeform, kisjhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: Tom used to live by himself on his little boat-house on the ocean. Until, one day, his boat crashes, and he's forced back home to England. Once he makes it there, he's forced to stay with his only friend, (and his roommates), until his boat is fixed and he can once again set sail.However, his new roommates, Tord and Matt, are a little bit curious about him, and decide to do some snooping.





	Tales, Tails and the Feral Type Hype

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for omegaverse or a/b/o, and since it's always Alpha/Beta/Omega, I've decided to put my own little twist on it, adding two more dynamics, a little bit rarer than the other three.

When Tom first moved in, he had a very distinct scent. 

His was so different, that there was no possible way he could've been an omega, now that Tord looks back on it.

He smelled like the ocean, and burning wood, and alcohol. He was thin and lanky, with long, gangly legs that were too big for his tiny torso. It was uncommon, though not exactly rare, but Tom had a tail. It was long, black, and slim, constantly whipping about behind him, or curling around his leg or arm. It was an unusual sight, indeed, as tails were growing less and less common. Unless, of course, Tom was purebred. Having a tail was the dominant gene, yet it was uncommon for someone to have one. But if you were purebred, like you might tend to be in a religious family, then you're almost certain to have one. In all honesty, it was kind of cool.

His face was round with stubble poking through the skin on his face, an unusual fashion statement for omegas. Omegas, especially male omegas, shaved and were 'groomed' well. Tom wasn't like them in that sense, always wearing dark clothing, not shaving and dressing like an alpha all the time. He also had these deep, dark eyes that poured into his sockets like a sort of liquid dark matter. They didn't really seem like eyes, though. Just deep, empty voids that could stare into your soul and read all your secrets. 

Still, though, he managed to be intimidating, despite his small stature and wiry body. 

He was quiet, monotonous and observant. Clever, sarcastic and witty, with a dark sense of humour. He liked horror, and gore, too; bring on the violence, he said. But he hated people, and the world. Preferred not to interact with them, which is why he set his sights to live in the ocean, on his little boat-house, catching fish, since they were so much nicer than people.

The only reason he moved in was because his boat got wrecked in a storm, and he needed a place to crash while he got it repaired. Then, it was back to the ocean for him.

Tom was an old friend of Edd's, and they talked frequently online, or by text. Sometimes, they even called each other. Edd talked about him a lot, something funny he said that day, or something cool he did.

Tom was a mystery to Tord and Matt, though. He was very strange. He almost acted animalistic most of the time, like his actions were based more on instinct than rational thought. Edd was the only one privy to Tom's experiences in growing up, and even he didn't know that much about it. Something about his parents not wanting him, and another thing to do with religion.

Because of this, he's had a vendetta against humanity; he hated people. He only stayed on shore long enough for the only person in this world to care about him to die. Then, after the funeral, he set sail and hasn't looked back since. 

It was a miracle the hasn't gotten scurvy, since his diet mainly relied on fish.

The only reason he came to shore when he did was to buy things he couldn't catch himself, for example, fruit. He'd buy large quantities of juice, frozen fruit and veggies so that he could keep them longer. He could go out for months and be just fine by himself. He was a strong, independent hermit who didn't need people. 

Edd was the only person he seemed to take a liking to.

Neither Tord, nor Matt know the story of how Tom and Edd met, but they were sure it was to be an interesting one when they managed to get it out of them. 

Tom rented out the room that Edd offered him, rather than staying in a motel he couldn't afford. He snagged a job as a bartender, since he wasn't exactly rich, and he needed to pay Edd back for the utilities he'd likely use. It would also take a couple of months for his boat to get fixed, too.

He'd caught himself in a nasty storm and crashed into a small island-looking thing. He barely managed to keep his light, so that he could flash an S.O.S for whoever may be passing by. He was stranded for a couple of weeks before a fancy yacht had found him.

Thankfully, the people on the yacht were actually quite friendly and let him stay for a while as they towed his wrecked boat along with them back to England. 

He has never been so glad to be back on the land of his home in his entire life. The second he had access to a phone, he called Edd and asked if he could stay a while. Edd, after hearing his story, immediately accepted, welcoming his estranged friend with open arms. The alpha seemed quite pleased to have his friend with him in real life. 

The other two, however, were confused. 

Tord and Matt were polite, but confused on Tom's scent, and why it intimidated them so. By the way Edd spoke about Tom and his experiences, they at first thought he was a beta. But when they met him for the first time, Tom's small stature had caught them off guard, and they assumed omega. However, this strange scent had protruded from him, catching all over the house. 

The two teamed up to see what he was all about. 

When Tom left for work at the night pub, the duo snooped around his room. There wasn't much in it, really. Some more clothes he'd managed to buy from thrift stores, some change, his Morse Code light. It wasn't like he had stuff to take care of, now, nearly all of it was destroyed in the wreck. Matt found a journal, but when the two opened it, there was nothing inside. It was just a bunch of blank pages, with a phone number written on the back of the inside cover. Tord was tempted to call it, but Matt refused. Tord rolled his eyes and called Matt a pussy. Matt smacked him upside the head. 

"We shouldn't even be doing this in the first place!" He scolded. Tord glared at him. "Well, we'll never find out anything about this guy if we don't snoop! He's a hermit, Matt. Hermits don't talk to people. Especially strangers." Suddenly, a light flicked on in the room. Tord and Matt's hearts both stopped in unison as they turned to look. No, it couldn't be Tom, it was too early for him to come home, right? But upon further inspection, they found that it was just Edd. 

"What are you two doing in Tom's room?" He asked warningly. As the head alpha, he had a right to be concerned about his friends snooping around the room of his much shyer, hermit friend. Tord stumbled over his words, trying to make up an excuse. "We- we're not snooping, or anything!" He stuttered. "We're- we're, uh, we're just..." Tord paused. "I don't have a good answer." Matt sighed. "Tord wanted to know more about Tom, but was too scared to ask him because he's a hermit and won't answer his interrogatory questions." Tord looked over to Matt, feeling betrayed. "I'm not interrogating him! I'm just trying to, uh, get to know him?" Matt deadpanned. "By snooping in his room and going through his stuff? Right, he'll be your best friend in no-time with that strategy." Edd laughed at the two's bickering. "Guys, if you want to know more about Tom without having to confront him, then just ask me!" Tord and Matt looked over to Edd. "Really?" Tord asked. Edd nodded. "Yeah, I know almost everything about him, I could answer your questions." Edd put his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Without breaching our reach of trust, of course. Tom's a very private person." Tord ran up to Edd, instantly curious. 

"Why does Tom smell so unusual for an omega?" He asked, while Matt was in tow, putting everything back in order. Edd snorted. "You think Tom's an omega?" Tord furrowed his brows. "He's not?" Edd laughed. "Oh, wow, this is great." He covered his mouth tho stifle his laughter. "What is he, then? Beta? No way he's an alpha!" He said. Edd patted Tord on the shoulder. "You see, Tom is an epsilon." Tord blinked. "He's a what?" Tord furrowed his brows in a look of confusion. "You know what an epsilon is, right?" "Yeah, but I thought that they were just mythical warriors, or something." Edd rolled his eyes. "No, they are very much real, Tord, and Tom is one of them." Tord scoffed. "Next thing you know, deltas are real." Tord laughed at the thought, while Edd and Matt made a terribly confused face. "Deltas are real, Tord," Matt stood in front of him, putting his hands on the shorter alpha's shoulders. Tord scoffed. "No way!" He said in disbelief. However, the serious faces of his pack proved otherwise. "Wait, you're not kidding." Tord said. "Deltas and epsilons are real!?" He blinked, wide eyed. "Damn, this whole time," He began to crack up in laughter. As did Edd and Matt. 

"You thought epsilons weren't real!" Edd sputtered. "Oh my God, shut up, Edd." Tord gently shoved him away. "I'm totally telling this to Tom when he gets home, oh my Lord." Edd snorted. "You had better not!" Tord complained. "Too late, you dug your grave, Tord." Matt added, smirking. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've any questions about my version of omegaverse, don't be afraid to ask! It might be a little bit confusing at first, haha.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.Tumblr.com
> 
> My omegaverse blog: @ mega-omegaverse.tumblr.com


End file.
